Vorlage:Infobox Shop/doc
This is the current layout for all buildings and decorations on the TrainStation Wiki. The syntax is simple. This page contains a blank template for editors to copy. Refer to the syntax below the blank template for explanations and instructions. Note: This is a temporary template. A new, better template is under construction. Please visit this page often to find out more about the new template. Blank template This blank template makes it easy to create a new page for a locomotive, or to edit an older page that is missing information. Copy the entire template and paste it into the Classic Editor. Leave unused parameters blank. Do not delete any parameters when creating or editing a page. Syntax Basic information Basic information for each Shop item includes three required pieces of data and three optional pieces of data. *''name (optional)'' - Leave blank UNLESS the items's name is different from the page name. Generally, this happens only when the page name has disambiguation text in parentheses. For example, for use *'image (required)' - Leave unaltered UNLESS there is no image. In that case, delete the standard input and leave blank. If the image name is different from the page name, go to Renaming images and add a line to that page, requesting that the file's name be changed to match it's article page name. *'type (required)' - Enter building or decoration (minimum: 1 letter). *'theme (required)' - Name of the theme to which the item belongs (minimum: 3 letters). All buildings and decorations belong to a theme. Items are arranged in level order, making them easy to find in the Shop or in Storage. As a last resort, leave blank if unknown. (This happens most often with Special Offer items.) *''pass (optional)'' - Number of passengers per hour the building generates. Required for buildings. Leave blank for decorations. *''size (optional)'' - Number of grid spaces the building occupies. Required for buildings. Leave blank for decorations. Purchasing information Purchasing information contains data for items available in the Shop every day. Purchasing information includes seven optional pieces of data. The seven pieces are grouped into two sets four pieces for purchases with gold and materials, and three pieces for purchases with gems. A Shop item will use either one group alone or both groups. *''Note 1'': When an item uses one or both groups in this section, all parameters in that section are required. For items not available in the Shop every day, leave these parameters blank. *''Note 2'': Special Offer items rarely use this section. Instead, use Offer information below. Purchases with gold and materials *''limit (optional)'' - The maximum number of the item a player may own at one time. If no limit exists, leave this parameter blank. *''cost (optional)'' - The full cost of the item in gold and materials. Use or , as appropriate. **Enter cost values as numbers only, without punctuation or spaces. }} **See Discounts for more information about which template to use for this parameter. *''buyxp (optional)'' - The number of experience points (XP) rewarded when buying the item with gold and materials, using numbers only. *''level (optional)'' - The minimum level required to purchase the item with gold and materials, using numbers only. Purchases with gems *''costgem (optional)'' - The price of the item in gems, using numbers only. *''gemxp (optional)'' - The number of experience points (XP) rewarded when buying the item with gems, using numbers only. *''gemlevel (optional)'' - The minimum level required to purchase the item with gems, using numbers only. Contractor information Contractor information is an optional parameter that contains data for items available in one or more Contractor Shops. *Use Template:Contractor to input data. *If the item is available in two or more contractors' Shops, use multiple copies of Template:Contractor. *Visit the Template:Contractor page for blank templates and instructions. Offer information Offer information is an optional parameter that contains data for items available through Special Offers, Under Level 90 Special Offers, Vintage Offers, and Limited Offers. Always use to enter offer information. * |cost= |buyxp= xxx |level= xx |limit=xx }} *''Note 1: Template:OfferItem will work with the template that is under construction. Even though the offer data will not display, please input offer information using Template:OfferItem, anyway. This will make the transition to the new template quicker and easier for everyone on the Wiki.'' *''Note 2: Since Template:OfferItem is not working yet, please enter all offer information at the end of the page, after the curly braces (}}) closing . Award (Reward) information Award information (new game term: reward information) includes one optional parameter for items given as rewards for completing contracts or achievements. *Contract - Always use to enter information about a contract that gives the item as a reward. See the page for syntax and instructions. *Achievement - Create an internal link to the appropriate achievement page and section. This must include the to work. If the item is rewarded by more than one source, use the tag to insert a line break between each source. Notes The Notes section is optional. Use this section to record: *names of contracts (using ) or achievements that give the item as a reward. *names of contracts (using ) or achievements for which the item is a requirement. *whether the item is available only via the TrainStation Portal. (Use .) *any unique information about the locomotive. When entering date information, always use . See the page for syntax and instructions. *''Note 1: Notes will work with the template that is under construction. Even though the Notes will not display, please input Notes using the | notes= parameter, anyway. This will make the transition to the new template quicker and easier for everyone on the Wiki.'' *''Note 2: Since | notes= is not working yet, please enter all Notes at the end of the page, after the curly braces (}}) closing . Examples See also *Rabatte * * * * * *